vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zahard
|-| Current Jahad= |-| Data Jahad= Summary Zahard is the famed "King of the Tower" and the most famous and greatest being residing inside; he is like a god to the inhabitants of the Tower. He is a High Ranker, currently retaining the 3rd spot in ranking, and the overarching ruler of Zahard's Floors and founder of the Zahard Empire while still conquering the Tower. Infamous for his prevailing immortality, he has become the prime target of FUG. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-A | At least 6-C Name: Zahard/Jahad Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: 5000+ Classification: King of the Tower, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics with shinsoo), Skilled Needle User, Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Zahard can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Shockwave Generation (Can generate shockwaves using Lecalius), Extrasensory Perception (Like Baam in his Horned Form, he was capable of knowing when Koon Aguero Agnis and the others had left, despite them being kilometers away at the time), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple golden baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Flight, Can Nullify Regeneration and Immortality with the Shinsoo Black Hole Sphere, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipated energy attack's), Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability (Those born inside the tower cannot harm him) Attack Potency: Likely Continent level (Superior to Urek Mazino, has defeated Arie Hon who the strongest of the 10 Family Heads. Likely comparable to the Guardians who control their entire continent-sized Floor and it's Shinsoo) | At least Island level (One-shot Data Koon Maschenny Zahard improved by Redan. Fought on equal terms against Baam Horned Form + Single Thorn Ignition and superior to Data Koon Eduan) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Unfathomably superior to the D Class Regulars) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Baam during their fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Continent Class (Much superior to Urek Mazino) | At least Island Class (Can exchange blows with those who can hurt him) Durability: Likely Continent level via powerscaling | At least Island level (Withstood the Maschenny's Great Spear of Dawn with only slight bleeding) Stamina: High (Can fight normally after losing the arm) Range: '''Thousands of kilometers with Shinsoo and Lecalicus | Dozens to hundreds of meters with shinsoo, hundreds of meters with Lecalicus '''Standard Equipment: Lecalicus Intelligence: High, managed to climb to the top of the tower and become its king Weaknesses: None Notable | Tends to not fight seriously until his opponent displays their true strength, and proves a threat to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: Zahard's shinsoo is golden colored. It's densely compact, and very powerful. He had shown himself capable of manipulating dozens of bangs at once, raining down attacks on his opponents from all sides. Zahard-Style: 'A style invented by Zahard, this style involves his golden baangs, golden shinsoo, shinsoo reinforcement and Lecalius to make overwhelming attacks. *'Zahard-Style: Needle: Lecalius: 'Zahard pulls out and uses the Lecalius to make an overwhelming blow, to the point of putting enormous pressure around his needle and making everything in his way destroyed. This technique involves Zahard reinforcing his Shinsoo wrapped in Lecalius to make it have greater range during the attack. *'Zahard-Style: Air Explosion Iron Fist: Golden Shinsoo covers Zahard's palm before he pushes forward with it, obliterating all in his path. This technique likely directly pushes against his opponent's shinsoo flow, forcing them backwards with immense force without even having to touch them. *'Zahard-Style: Shinsoo Control: Golden Bomb:' A large ball of golden shinsoo appears in the air above Zahard before exploding outwards in front of him with massive force. *'Zahard-Style: Lethal Move: Rampage:' Zahard punches the opponent from above, proceeding to strength the attack with an enormous amount of shinsoo, drastically increasing the power of the attack. This technique likely has some defense bypassing properties, as Baam was capable of blocking Zahard's regular punches without much difficulty right after, but had to compress a building in order to shield himself from this technique. *'Zahard-Style: Shinsoo Control Skill: Cosmos:' Zahard uses the shinsoo around him to create a replica of three planets and the sun. He then sends the miniature solar system at the opponent, where it explodes towards them with blinding white energy. *'Second Cosmos:' Exactly the same as Cosmos, only double the amount of planet replicas are created. Lecalicus: The needle Zahard was gifted with for passing the test of the head pupil in the workshop. It is known as the needle of war and has three stages of color and shapes depending on its strength. Zahard uses this on those he considers a serious enemy. *'White: Lecalicus:' Zahard unsheathes Lecalicus, releasing a serpent of massive proportions towards his opponent. *'Red: Coelcanth:' The needle becomes much thinner, yet has a wider attack radius. Zahard is capable of attacking with beams of light that can spread shockwaves. The speed of the shockwaves combines with Zahard's shinsoo control to make these attacks incredibly fast. *'Yellow: Leviathan:' The needle becomes red colored, sharpening at the tip yet broadening at the hilt, having a triangular prism like shape. The needle has ripples of energy coming off of its surface. When Zahard lashes out with the needle, an incredibly flash of blinding white energy is released. This is likely his strongest attack. Golden Needle from Mystery Island: Zahard summons a large golden needle to attack with. Key: Real Form '''| '''Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 6